Cinderella
by Hugzdreamer
Summary: Este es un cuento muy lindo para a todos aquellos fans de el Yaoi, en especial del NijiHai :D Fic extremadamente estúpido xD Parodia de "La Cenicienta" Pasen, lean y dejen reviews please n,n


**Hola a todos! Esta vez les traigo un one-shot, ya que me da hueva el tener que escribir caps xD Así que hice esta parodia de la "Cenicienta", vi una imagen que me inspiro en escribir este fic. Sin más que decir, espero les guste! :3**

ADVERTENCIAS

| Yaoi | Mundo Alterno| NijiHai |

Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, vivía un joven de cabellos grisáceos pero su padrastro y una de sus hermanastras le decían _Cenicienta._ El pobre desde pequeño tenía que limpiar todos los días la gran mansión donde vivía y hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Además de soportar las ofensas de su hermanastra Momoi. También tenía un hermanastro, Kuroko, pero este no era tan malo.

̶ _¡Oye tú mugroso! ¡Ven aquí y lava mi ropa! – _le avienta un montón de ropa.

̶ _Pff sácate, yo no tengo porque lavar tus porquerías._

_̶__ ¡Hazlo o si no le diré a mi padre que te saque a putazos a ti y a tu amigo el rubio oxigenado!_

El otro rodo los ojos molesto. – _Esta bien._

Todos los días era lo mismo, Momoi amenazándolo y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. El peligris se fue a su cuarto (el sótano) y se acostó en su cama tratando de relajarse. De pronto empieza a oír ruidos provenientes de la ventana.

̶ _Ryouta, ¿qué demonios haces entrando por la ventana? – _ve que trae una bolsa.

_̶__ ¡Shougo-kun, mira lo que traje! – _empieza a sacar varias cositas de la bolsa.

̶ _¡Ya te había dicho que no trajeras más basura! Como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente. – _señala a la montaña de objetos que había traído el rubio. - _¿Y ahora qué demonios trajiste?_

_̶__ Pues muchas cosas ¡pero mira! – _le enseña una calabaza de juguete - _¡Verdad que está bien ququis! – _dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa - _¡Hasta tiene una carita feliz!_

_̶__ Uyy si, perdona si no salto de gusto. – _dijo sarcástico Haizaki.

̶ _¡Ayy, pero que aguado! – _infla sus cachetes – _En fin, ten, te traje el desayuno. – _le avienta un paquete de galletas.

̶ _¡¿Otra vez galletas saladas?! ¡No jodas, ya es la cuarta vez que comemos estas cosas!_

_̶__ Si lo sé, pero es que en el expendio no tenían de otras._

_**Mientras tanto, en el palacio del reino muy lejano…**_

_**̶**____Nijimura, hijo ya casi tienes edad para ser rey. Ya es hora de que te consigas una prometida y te cases de una buena vez. _

_̶__ ¿Prometida…? Hmph, ya te he dicho que no me interesa. – _dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

̶ _Sabía que dirías eso, así que organice un baile para buscarte una prometida. – _dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

̶ _¡¿Qué tú qué?! – _exclamo furioso - _¡Pero yo no…!_

_̶__ He dicho. – _dijo interrumpiendo al pelinegro – _Mandare las invitaciones ahora mismo, ¡Reo!_

Un azabeche entra en la habitación. -_ ¿Si su majestad, Akashi? – _se arrodilla frente al pelirrojo.

̶ _Manda hacer las invitaciones para mañana el baile._

_̶__ Si su majestad. – _hace una leve inclinación para después salir de la habitación.

_**Al día siguiente en la mansión…**_

_̶__ ¡Hey, Cenicienta! ¡Plancha mi ropa!_

_̶__ ¿Qué…? ¡Pero si la planche ayer!_

_̶__ … Pues… ¡Vuélvela a planchar! – _le avienta la ropa en la cara – _Jajajaja._

_̶__ ¡Pero qué puta! – _se quejo el peligris.

Se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

̶ _¿Y ahora quién demonios será?_

_̶__ Haizaki-kun ve a ver quién es, yo planchare la ropa de Momoi-san. – _dijo el peliceleste apareciendo de repente al lado del chico.

̶ _¡Ayy wey! – _Haizaki dio un salto - _¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?! ¡Deja de aparecerte de esa manera!_

_̶__ Perdón. – _dijo inexpresivo como siempre.

Haizaki fue a la puerta principal. - _¡¿Quién es y qué quiere?!_

_̶__ Ehh… Solo vine a entregarles esta in invitación para que… - _el peligris se la arrebata y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

̶ _¿Quién era? – _pregunto Kuroko.

_̶__ Ayy pss un wey, nos vino a dejar una invitación. – _la abre y se da cuenta que es del palacio.

̶ _¿Qué pasa aquí…? ¿Y por qué no estás planchando mi ropa? – _dijo la pelirosa.

̶ _Cállate, tuve que ir a atender la puerta. – _le extiende la invitación – _Ten, es del palacio._

_̶__ ¡Uyyy!, presta pa acá! – _se la arrebata - _¡AHH! – _grita emocionada.

̶ _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – _dijo Imayoshi molesto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

̶ _¡Padre mira! ¡Nos invitaron a un baile para conseguirle esposa al príncipe! – _dijo emocionada - _¡Y claro que esa seré yo! _

_̶__ Pobre del bastardo. – _dijo el peligris en un susurro - _¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?_

_̶__ ¿Vamos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que iras? – _dijo Momoi mirándole con odio.

̶ _Oye, la invitación dice que tienen que ir TODOS los residentes de la casa, ¿o qué acaso no sabes leer?_

_̶__ Momoi él tiene razón, también ira. – _dijo Imayoshi.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! – _lo voltea a ver como si hubiera dicho la peor de las catástrofes - _¡Pero papá!_

_̶__ Claro con la condición de que termine sus deberes y claro encuentre un buen traje que ponerse, ni loco permitiré que la gente mire esas fachas. – _dice con algo de asco.

̶ _Será mejor que te apures, Haizaki-kun. – _dijo el peliazul.

̶ _Si, si. Ya voy. – _se va a terminar sus quehaceres.

̶ _¡Padre! … ¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?! – _le grita enojada.

̶ _Hmph… Tranquila, no terminara sus quehaceres, además de que ni siquiera tiene ropa digna que ponerse. Jajajaja. – _empieza a reírse como psicópata.

̶ _Jajajajaja. – _la pelirosa se le une.

Así se quedaron riendo como locos mientras Kuroko se les quedaba viendo feo… Y con algo de miedo y asco.

**[ . . . ]**

̶ _¡Ahh, hasta que por fin acabe! – _exclamo cansado - _¡Pinches weyes, ensucian bien rápido!_

_̶__ ¡Shougo-kun! – _dijo Kise entrando por la ventana - _¿Es cierto que iras al baile?_

_̶__ Pues, en realidad no es que me fascine la idea pero, ya quiero salir de esta mugrosa casa por lo menos una vez._

_̶__ ¡Oye! ¿Crees que pueda ir yo también? – _pregunto Kise con ojos brillosos.

̶ _Ahh… Pues no se… Si claro, ¿por qué demonios no?_

_̶__ ¡Yaaayyy! – _exclamo feliz.

̶ _Oye pero no tenemos ropa que ponernos._

_̶__ Tranquilo, lo tengo todo solucionado… ¡Ten! – _le avienta un traje a la cara.

̶ _¡Auuu! ¡¿Qué acaso nadie sabe dar las cosas en las manos?! – _se quejo sobándose la cara por el golpe.

̶ _Upsss._

_̶__ Oye, ¿y de dónde los conseguiste? – _pregunto Haizaki.

̶ _Oh si… Ten. – _le entrega una tarjeta de crédito – _Es de tu padrastro._

_̶__ … Ok. – _se encoge de hombros.

Haizaki y Kise ya estaban listos y arreglados para ir al baile. Se fueron hacia la entrada encontrándose con los demás listos para irse.

̶ _Que bien se ven chicos. – _dijo Kuroko con una diminuta sonrisa.

̶ _¡¿Cómo?! – _ve a ambos chicos - _¡Padre, haz algo! ¡No dejes que vayan!_

_̶__ Hijos, suban a la carroza. Ahorita los alcanzamos. – _dijo el pelinegro mandándole una mirada cómplice a la pelirosa.

La chica sonrió maliciosa. – _Está bien, vamos Tetsu. – _lo empieza a jalar hacia la salida.

̶ _… De acuerdo._

_̶__ Que bien… Tal parece que han encontrado algo de ropa, ¿no?_

_̶__ Si, ajá. – _dijo Haizaki sin darle mucha importancia.

̶ _Bien, que bien… Solo hay un pequeño problema. – _dijo Imayoshi.

̶ _¿Cuál?_

_̶__ ¡Que no te voy a dejar ir!_

_̶__ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si hice todos los jodidos deberes! – _se quejo el peligris.

̶ _¡Lo sé, pero te engañe solo para que lavaras más rápido mi ropa! ¡Jajaja! – _agarra a ambos chicos de la camisa y los arrojó al sótano para después cerrar la puerta bajo llave.

Intentaron tirar la puerta, pero fue inútil. Estos ya se habían ido.

̶ _¡Me lleva! ¡Debí imaginar que esto pasaría! – _se quejo Haizaki.

̶ _Ayy, pero que personas tan más groseras. – _comento el rubio.

El peligris suspira molesto. – _Genial, y yo que creí que por fin iba a salir de este mugrero._

Kise sintió un poco de lástima por su amigo, no sabía qué hacer así que solo se le ocurrió decir algo. – _Salgamos al patio._

̶ _¿Y para qué?_

_̶__ No lo sé, pero no quiero estar aquí… - _dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos salieron de la ventana para ir al pequeño patio. Mientras caminaban, una luz blanca apareció en frente de ellos, cegándolos un poco. Cuando desapareció, dejo ver a un jovencito pelinegro con una túnica azul bastante grande mientras agitaba una varita.

̶ _¿Qué mierda es eso? – _dijo Haizaki.

̶ _¡Mucho gusto queridos pueblerinos! – _da un giro - _¡Soy Takao Kazunari, y soy el hada madrina de un tal…! – _saca una hoja de papel - _¿Haizaki Shougo?_

_̶__ ¿Yo? – _pregunta incrédulo.

̶ _¡Sipi! – _dijo moviendo su varita de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

̶ _¡Wuaauuu! – _dijo asombrado Kise.

̶ _Que gay se oyó eso… Bueno ¿y luego? ¿Yo cómo para que quiero un hada madrina?_

_̶__ ¡Pues para cumplir tu deseo de ir al baile!_

_̶__ … Oh… ¿En serio? – _cuestiona ladeando la cabeza.

̶ _¡Psss claro! – _dijo el hada.

̶ _Hey, Ryouta. – _lo llama en voz baja – _No confío en este mocoso._

_̶__ Ayy vamos Shougo-kun, ¡aprovecha esta oportunidad!_

_̶__ ¡Sí wey, no tienes por qué dudar de mí! Mi único propósito en esta vida, es que mi ahijado se case con el príncipe. – _dijo abrazando al peligris.

̶ _¡Ya ves Shougo-kun! Su único propósito en la vida es… ¡¿Casarte con el príncipe?! – _exclamo asombrado Kise.

_̶__ ¡Siiiiii! – _dijo Takao dando vueltas sobre su propio eje.

̶ _¡A no, eso sí que no! ¡Ni madres! – _se quejo el peligris - _¡No pienso volverme gay con un príncipe que ni siquiera conozco! – _se cruza de brazos – _Además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no Kise?_

_̶__ ¡Porqué es tu destino! – _dijo el hada poniendo una pose heroica – _Así que ya no te quejes y déjame hacer mi trabajo… ¿Ok?_

_̶__ Aggg, bien… (Carajo, ciento que esto es una mala idea). – _pensó.

̶ _¡Empecemos pues! Primero, necesitamos un medio de transporte, tiene que ser algo elegante y bonito claro. – _dijo el pelinegro.

̶ _¿Para qué? Solo tomo el microbús y ya. – _siente que es golpeado en la cabeza - _¡AUUU! ¡¿Y eso por qué carajos fue?! _

_̶__ ¡Por favor, no seas naco! ¡Es por elegancia! …Dios, la juventud de ahora… - _dijo el hada negando con la cabeza - _ ¿Tendrán alguna calabaza?_

_̶__ ¡Tenemos una de juguete! – _dijo Kise.

̶ _¡Oh perfecto! – _toma la calabaza colocándola en el suelo para después ponerse a bailar alrededor de esta, cantando un especie de hechizo que iba _Bibiddi, babiddi, boo_ versión dupstep, con todo y efectos especiales. Al terminar, la pequeña calabaza se transformo en una bella carroza.

̶ _¡Wow! – _dijo Kise incrédulo.

̶ _¡Tú, rubio! – _lo señala.

̶ _¿Yo? – _pregunta inocentemente mientras se señala el mismo.

̶ _Sí, tú. Tú serás su cochero, ¿crees poder con esta misión? – _pregunto el azabeche cual sargento.

̶ _¡Pero claro, oh señor hada madrina! – _dijo quieto con un saludo militar.

El peligris se les quedaba viendo como si estuviera viendo a un par de locos.

̶ _Bueno, ahora solo faltas tú mi niño. – _dijo el pelinegro con una amable sonrisa - _¡Ya sé! Déjamelo a mí, hare algo realmente asombroso para ti. – _agita su varita y una luz cubre al chico, al desaparecer se ve al chico con un hermoso vestido color azul cielo que… _¿Espera, qué?_

_̶__ ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – _dijo Haizaki horrorizado.

̶ _Ohh… Wuau… Te ves bien Shougo-kun. – _dijo el rubio.

̶ _¡Cállate Ryouta! ¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?!_

_̶__ Se que esto podrá ser muy precipitado para ti, pero créeme ¡me lo vas a agradecer! – _acto seguido, desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

̶ _¡Desaparecio! – _dijo Kise en shock - _… Oh espera, ahí está. –_ señala un árbol.

El moreno pierde el equilibrio y termina cayéndose al suelo. - _¡Estoy bien! – _dijo el hada.

̶ _¡Esto es una mierda! – _se quejó el peligris.

̶ _Oh mira, dejo una nota. – _recoge el papelito del suelo – _**Por cierto, debes regresar a la media noche antes de que el hechizo desaparezca por completo :D **__– Bueno supongo que no hay tiempo que perder. – _dijo subiendo a la carroza – _Hay que irnos ya._

_̶__ ¡¿Enserio piensas que voy a ir vestido así?! – _señala el vestido.

_̶__ Ayy, no es para tanto. Como ya te dije, se te ve bien, ahora mejor ya súbete y vámonos. _

El peligris no muy convencido subió resignado al transporte, después de todo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir de esa jodida mansión. Al llegar, entraron al palacio impresionándose de lo grande y lujoso que era. Caminaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar al salón principal.

El peligris solo puso un pie en ese lugar y ya tenía a un montón de tipos en fila para bailar con él.

̶ _Buenas noches, ¿bailarías conmigo? – _le guiña el ojo.

̶ _Piérdete. – _dijo Haizaki sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

̶ _Mejor conmigo. – _le dice de manera seductora.

̶ _(Ayy estos idiotas sí que joden). – _pensó.

Y así se la paso un buen rato, mandando a la _goma_ a todos los tipos que se le acercaban, quejándose del dolor por usar zapatillas, de no encontrar al puto príncipe y para colmo su amigo había desaparecido. Salió a la terraza para tomar aire y descansar un poco de ese ambiente tan abrumador.

**[ . . . ]**

El príncipe se encontraba más aburrido que la mierda, viendo a un montón de damiselas pasar, una tras otra. Eso le desagradaba bastante ya que muchas le mandaban miradas lujuriosas.

̶ _¿Qué tal te la estas pasando hijo? – _pregunto el pelirrojo.

̶ _Mal. – _responde sin esfuerzo alguno.

̶ _¿Acaso las jóvenes no son de tu agrado?_

Voltea hacia el pelirrojo dándole una respuesta negativa con la mirada. Enfadado, opto por salir a tomar aire. Al llegar vio al joven peligris, llamándole la atención se acerco a él tomándolo del hombro, sobresaltándolo.

̶ _¡Qué no quiero bailar contigo estúpido! – _se quejo el peligris.

̶ _¿Disculpa?_

_̶__ Ohh… Tsk, lo siento, creí que eras alguno de esos idiotas._

Se formo un silencio bastante incómodo durante varios minutos hasta que el azabeche fue el primero en hablar.

̶ _¿Te gustaría bailar?_

_̶__ … ¿Qué?_

_̶__ ¿Qué si te gustaría bailar?_

Otra vez la burra al trigo, ¿por qué solo lo molestaban a él? De tantas tipas que había en ese lugar tenía que ser él.

̶ _Oye mira… Estoy buscando a alguien desde ya hace un rato y me duelen los pies, así que… No, no quiero bailar. – _dijo irritado.

̶ _Solo será un rato. – _dijo el pelinegro con una vena palpitando sobre su frente.

̶ _Que no joder, ¿qué no entiendes?_

El pelinegro ya tenía una mirada asesina más aparte que en sus manos sostenía una… Escopeta, (¿a qué hora la saco?). – _Solo será un rato. – _dijo mientras la cargaba.

Haizaki tragó duro, ¿qué clase de enfermo traía consigo una escopeta? Claro, no puedo negarse esta vez.

**[ . . . ]**

̶ _¿Dónde está el príncipe? – _se quejo Momoi al no ver rastros del susodicho.

De pronto la gente se empieza a juntar en medio del gran salón.

̶ _¿Qué estará pasando? – _dijo Imayoshi acercándose hacia la multitud.

En medio del gran salón estaban ambos chicos, bailando al ritmo de la música, mientras que ambos sentían sensaciones que jamás habían sentido.

̶ _¡Tetsu, ya viste! El príncipe está bailando con esa chica pero… ¿Por qué siento que ya la he visto antes?_

_̶__ Hacen bonita pareja… - _Momoi le dedica una mirada asesina – _Quiero decir… Que mal. – _dijo el peliazul con su característica indiferencia.

̶ _¡Hum! ¡Pero esto no se quedara así! – _se encamina para allá, pero es detenida por unos guardias.

Bailaron y platicaron por horas, sin importarles las miradas curiosas o celosas de los caballeros y doncellas que se encontraban ahí.

̶ _Por cierto, ¿puedo saber por qué traes puesto un vestido? – _dijo Nijimura.

̶ _Es una larga historia que no quisiera recordar. – _bufó molesto el chico mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

La mirada de Nijimura viajo por todo el delgado cuerpo del chico, ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla, se ajustaba espléndidamente a su cuerpo, además de que combinaba con el tono claro de su piel. Siguió observando hasta llegar al _expuesto_ cuello de Haizaki, sin poder evitarlo acerco su boca, saboreando esa zona.

̶ _¡Woah! ¡¿Oye, pero qué demonios haces?!_ – dijo sobresaltado el menor.

Pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió besando el cuello blanquecino de Haizaki.

̶ _¡O-Oye, d-deja de hacer eso! – _puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro para tratar de alejarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. El azabeche posó ambas manos en la cintura del peligris, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

̶ _Sabes delicioso. –_ dijo el azabeche.

̶ _Ahh… - _jadeó el peligris, tratando de alejarse.

Nijimura por fin dejó en paz el cuello del chico para poder ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta y con el ceño fruncido. Era una imagen realmente hermosa, fue acercando sus labios a los de Haizaki, podía sentir la respiración jadeante de su acompañante. Estaba a punto de besarle hasta que se oyó la primera campanada antes de las doce.

El peligris abrió sus ojos de golpe, alejando al azabeche.

̶ _¿Qué pasa? – _pregunta desconcertado.

̶ _¡Carajo! ¿Ya tan rápido son las doce? – _ve la hora en su celular – _Lo siento amigo, pero ya debo irme. – _recoge un poco su vestido.

̶ _¡Espera! – _lo toma del brazo.

̶ _¡O-Oye, en serio tengo que irme!_

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer algo, es golpeado en la cabeza con un bate (¿qué hace un bate en un palacio?) dejándolo inconsiente.

̶ _¡Perdón por la demora Shougo-kun! – _dijo el rubio.

̶ _Di gracias que tenemos prisa. – _dijo Haizaki viéndolo con un aura asesina.

Se echaron a correr y sin darse cuenta que una de las zapatillas había quedado en las escaleras.

**[ . . . ]**

̶ _¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche Shougo-kun? ¿Encontraste al príncipe? – _pregunta animado.

̶ _No encontré al estúpido pero… La pase bien. – _contesta a la vez que recordaba al pelinegro y todo lo que habían hecho.

̶ _¿Mmm? Shougo-kun… ¿Estás bien? Estas rojo._

_̶__ ¡C-Cállate! No es nada… Mejor dime ¿dónde mierda te habías metido? No te encontré en toda la noche._

_̶__ Ohh… - _se pone colorado.

̶ _¿Qué demonios te pasa? – _pregunto Haizaki alzando una ceja.

̶ _Es que… Conocí a alguien. – _dijo desviando la mirada.

̶ _¿Entonces me dejaste, solo para irte a fajar con quien quiera que sea?_

_̶__ ¡Shougo-kun! ¡N-No digas eso! – _dijo abochornado.

El otro soltó una carcajada, su amigo era muy inocente e ingenuo.

Al día siguiente, Imayoshi Y Momoi traían una cruda terrible por haberse pasado de copas en la fiesta y Kuroko… Pss este seguía igual.

̶ _Oye fantasma ¿qué tal estuvo la estúpida fiesta? – _dijo el peligris mientras hacia el desayuno.

̶ _Fue entretenida, a propósito ¿por qué no fueron?_

_̶__ Ehh… Al final nos dio hueva. – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

̶ _Mmmm. – _dijo el peliceleste no muy convencido – _Esta bien – _el ojiazul estaba a punto de irse pero se quedo viendo a Haizaki otro rato, como si lo estuviera examinando.

̶ _¿Por qué me miras tanto?_

_̶__ … Por nada, es solo que… Me recuerdas un poco a la chica que bailo con el príncipe ayer. – _dijo saliendo de la habitación.

**[ . . . ]**

̶ _¿Cómo que no le preguntaste su nombre? – _dijo Akashi.

̶ _… Perdón, se me fue la onda. – _dijo el pelinegro con una bolsa de hielos sobre la cabeza.

̶ _Hijo en serio, necesito que ya te cases maldición. Yo no estaré por mucho tiempo y…_

_̶__ Sí, sí. – _dijo enfadado de oír el mismo _choro _de siempre – _Pero mira, tengo su zapatilla._

_̶__ Eso es. – _dijo el rey más aliviado – _Ve de casa en casa y mide la zapatilla a todas las jóvenes del pueblo y a quien le quede, te casas con ella._

_̶__ Es un chico._

_̶__ … ¿Qué…?_

_̶__ Que es un chico y otra cosa, ¿por qué no simplemente pongo un cartel para ver su puedo dar con él? _

_̶__ … Bueno primero, hijo ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba los hombres? ¿Qué acaso no confías en tu padre?_

_̶__ Ehhh…_

_̶__ Segundo, se hace lo que yo diga. Mis palabras son absolutas._

_̶__ ¡Ayy por favor! – _se quejo el azabeche.

̶ _¡Nada! Mañana iras temprano al pueblo._

Y así fue como el príncipe empezó su búsqueda, fue a casa de muchos chicos midiéndoles la zapatilla… Si lo sé, es raro. Al fin, después de varios días, llegó a la mansión donde vivía Haizaki.

̶ _Y dime guapo, ¿me medirás la zapatilla? – _le pregunta Momoi de manera coqueta.

̶ _Por enésima vez… ¡Es un chico a quien busco! ¡Y no, no es el enano ese! – _señala al peliazul - _ … Sin ofender._

_̶__ … No importa. – _dijo Kuroko con un aura azul alrededor, más que nada porque le habían dicho _enano._

_̶__ ¿Entonces por qué sigue aquí? – _dijo Imayoshi.

Nijimura ya estaba que sacaba humo, ¿es que acaso estaba hablando con simios? – _Como ya le he dicho… 4 veces para ser exactos, según los registros, usted tiene otro hijo y me gustaría verlo._

_̶__ Pues entonces solo se quedara perdiendo el tiempo._

_̶__ … Y dime guapo, ¿me medirás la zapatilla? – _pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa.

Nijimura estaba a punto de sacar su escopeta otra vez. Lo que todos ignoraban era que Kuroko ya había ido a buscar a Haizaki que por cierto estaba barriendo el segundo piso.

̶ _Haizaki-kun._

_̶__ ¡Ahhh! – _le apunta con la escoba - _¡Otra vez! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!_

_̶__ … Perdón._

El otro suspira molesto. - _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_̶__ Te están buscando._

_̶__ ¿Qué, quién? _

_̶__ Tú solo sígueme._

Ya estando en el primer piso, Haizaki sorprendido ve al pelinegro con quien últimamente soñaba todas las noches… Oh sí, eso y de que se encontraba apuntando a los otros con su escopeta.

̶ _¡¿Ya me van a decir en donde está?!_

_̶__ ¡¿Tú otra vez?! – _dijo el peligris.

̶ _¡Vaya, hasta que por fin te apareces! – _dijo Nijimura.

̶ _¿Otra vez? ¡¿Ya conocías al príncipe?! – _le pregunta la chica desoncertada.

̶ _… ¡¿Principe?! – _dijo Haizaki viendo al azabeche incrédulo.

̶ _Sí… Parece que esa noche olvidamos presentarnos. Mi nombre Shuuzo Nijimura, príncipe de este reino. – _toma la mano del peligris – _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_̶__ … Ahh, Shougo… Haizaki._

_̶__ Al fin, he estado buscándote._

_̶__ ¿E-Ehh? ¿A mí? Ayy no me digas que es por el madrazo que te metió Kise. – _dijo nervioso.

̶ _¿Qué? … No, no es por eso. Te he buscado… Para casarme contigo._

_̶__ Ah… ¡¿Qué?! – _sonrojado mil.

̶ _¡Objeción! – _dijo Imayoshi – _Lo siento su majestad ¡pero no lo permitiré! – _azota su mano sobre la mesa.

̶ _¡¿Y por qué demonios no?! – _dijo Nijimura molesto.

̶ _Porque si se lo lleva, ya no tendré a quien traer de mi sirviente._

_̶__ Se lo cambio por tres sirvientas._

_̶__ ¡Trato hecho! ¡Puedes llevártelo! – _dijo feliz el azabeche.

̶ _¡Espera! ¡No podemos casarnos! – _dijo el peligris tratando de alejarse del príncipe.

̶ _¿Por qué no? – _lo toma de la cintura acercándolo más.

̶ _… P-Pues… ¡Porque no! Sería mejor que te buscaras alguna cualquiera, cualquier persona seria una mejor opción que yo._

_̶__ Tú me gustas más… Además eres una fierecilla que estoy dispuesto a domar. – _lo mira con una sonrisa pervertida.

El otro solo atina a sonrojarse, para después juntar sus labios en un beso lindo y apasionado.

̶ _¡Awww! – _dijeron Momoi y Kuroko a la vez.

Pero no tardaron en intensificar el beso, solo se separaban un par de milímetros para tomar aire y volvían.

̶ _¡Hey, hey! ¡Aquí no van hacer sus cochinadas! – _dijo a ambos chicos separándolos - _¡Ya, vayan a echar pulgas a otra parte! – _Imayoshi ya se encontraba sacando a los chicos de su casa con escoba en mano.

Días después de esto celebraron su boda y qué decir de la luna de miel (you know) y ambos jóvenes vivieron felices para siempre. Kise, el se fue con el chico que conoció en el baile el cual se llamaba Aomine Daiki, mientras que nuestra querida hada madrina se hizo famoso por su sencillo _Bibiddi Babiddi Boo._

**| F i n |**

**Ojala les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, en serio xD**

**Dios, en serio no sé donde saco tantas burradas, les agradezco que hayan pasado a leer este fic. Dejen reviews pofis! Nwn**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima. **


End file.
